<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life with Professor X, his Radical Husband and their Children by yellowledbetter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980089">Life with Professor X, his Radical Husband and their Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowledbetter/pseuds/yellowledbetter'>yellowledbetter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20th Century Mutants [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Sickfic, Slice of Life, dadneto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowledbetter/pseuds/yellowledbetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of slice of life ficlets that take place in the 20th Century Mutants universe that delve into everyday life at the Xavier Mansion and that are mostly centered around Charles, Erik and Peter being a dysfunctional but wholesome found family. In which Erik is a drama queen, Peter is a disaster, and Charles is so, so tired - and so on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee/Ororo Munroe, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Kurt Wagner, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Sean Cassidy/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20th Century Mutants [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life with Professor X, his Radical Husband and their Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve decided to create this little collection to write little stories that take place in my 20th Century Mutants universe! I have little ideas that are either just pure fluff or just random ass scenarios that don’t fit in or warrant in a one of the whole, main fics in the story or don’t really add to the narrative I want to play out for this series, so I wanted a place to share them with all of you! These fics will probably just be silly shenanigans, and are largely Peter-centric, Dadneto-centric, or Cherik Family Centric! I’ll probably throw in a few chapters about other characters too, possibly some budding nightsilver, maybe some focusing on Ororo, Jean or whoever!<br/>There is no chronology to this work and I’ll probably make the time setting clear for the chapters, it’s kind of just whatever pops into my head, so you may be out here getting pre-dadneto fics or like, into the 90s when Peter and co are teachers, who knows! Anyway, I’m open for suggestions or requests, so send them away because I wanna hear what you guys want!<br/>Anyway, a recap of the au: canon compliant until dofp, canon divergent after so apocalypse and dark phoenix are retconned. As I want to possibly explore the multiverse and play with my wandavision theory, Peter’s Wanda passed away at 16 to parallel MCU Wanda losing Pietro. Peter is 18/19 in 1978, and dropped out of high school because of the grief from losing Wanda, so when he goes to Xavier’s he goes back to his junior year where Scott, Jean and Co. are 16/17.<br/>My next installment to the series is a bit angsty so I wanted to hit you up with some wholesome cherik family shit in the mean time. Here’s a classic sickfic for y’all because who doesn't love those? And it's totally a guilty pleasure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop and look around once in awhile, you could miss it. </p><p>So Peter doesn’t like to miss a thing. </p><p>Peter leapt before he looked, fixing his mistakes as he went and he never sat idle, rather preparing contingencies and escape clauses. He lived in the moment and dove into the action – he was the eye of the storm. </p><p>So Peter didn’t rest. Not unless he had to. Or more like, not unless he was made to.</p><p>Peter never got sick. There were many a flu season he survived unscathed, or when he manage to catch something, a week-long flu would only last him two days, three days max. He told everyone he was too fast for the germs to ever catch up with him, and he held this fact as a part of his identity and as a trophy.</p><p>Hank would scold him about Peter definitely did not outrun germs, and that he still had to take care of himself and to wear a <em>god damn suitable jacket, Peter</em>, but Peter didn’t care. Hank told him that while his body was healing from an accident he sustained in the danger room that his system would be compromised and he really shouldn’t go swimming in the lake at night with his friends, and again Peter did not care. Peter had his pride, dammit, and he was not going to be coddled by some nerd. </p><p>So Peter really did muster all of his acting chops when he woke up one morning with a killer headache, a head that felt stuffed up with cotton wool and a mild, simmering fever.</p><p>He’d been woken up by a tickle in his nose urging him to sneeze, and when it never came he only became aware of his scratchy throat and heavy head. He groaned, pulling the covers over his head and curling up into a ball. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nonononononononono not now.. you’re not sick, you’re not sick, you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine-</strong> </em>
</p><p>He let himself close his eyes again, feeling still so exhausted and unrested, dozing off lightly. Until a mighty bang on his door.</p><p>He whines.</p><p>“Wake up! We’re leaving for the farm in twenty minutes! If you don’t get up now I will laser down your door!” Scott shouted, making Peter wince as the volume strained on his aching head.</p><p>Of course. Peter had forgotten. Charles had decided to take the youngest batch of kids on a small field trip to the local farm as part of a biology module or something. Charles had decided to bring along the older students along, because he had <em>“great faith in their responsibility and leadership skills”</em> or in Peter’s words, <em>“it was a job none of the senior X Men wanted to do.”</em> Peter loved the kids, and was genuinely very happy to accompany, but he was feeling like such shit he wondered if he could make use of nepotism as Charles’ sort-of-stepson and get out of it. But doing such a thing would admitting being sick, which Peter wasn’t really willing to do.</p><p>Peter groaned dramatically again and rose from his bed, gasping slightly as the world began to spin, then tilt. He stumbled and barely caught himself by grabbing onto his bedside table, panting slightly as the world steadied.</p><p>“You good, bro?” Scott called.</p><p>Peter sighed deeply and in a flash, got himself changed into a pair of dark sweats and a blue hoodie. He usually liked to dress a little more excessively when leaving the mansion, because expressing himself with cool clothes was great fun for him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of jeans right now.</p><p>Out of breath by the end of it he stifled a cough against his sleeve, and exited the door, “I’m here, now quit your yapping.”</p><p>Scott raises his eyebrows, “Woah. Somebody’s under-dressed. Laundry day?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully, “I just wanted to give you a fighting chance. I know you’ve been wanting to woo some farmers or cows or some shit. You don’t stand a chance against me.”</p><p>Peter and Scott walked down into the kitchen to see a few of the older students hanging about having breakfast, and sitting on two bar stools by the island were Charles and Erik having coffee and biscuits. “Thank you Scott,” Charles nodded in Scott’s direction. </p><p>“You’re finally awake,” Erik commented, raising an eyebrow at his son.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Peter replied, voice mildly scratchy, a few steps lower and laced with hints of congestion, heading straight for the cupboard to retrieve a bowl and some cereal.</p><p>Erik frowned immediately, “What’s wrong with your voice?”</p><p>Peter tensed as he poured the cereal into his bowl. He thanked the heavens for a second for reuniting him with the father he was growing to love, and then quickly transitioned to damning it for giving him a father who was too observant for his own good, too nosy for his own good and most of all too anal for his own good. He recovered as smoothly as he could and shrugged, clearing his throat, “Dude, I <em>literally</em> just woke up two seconds ago, calm the ham, man.”</p><p>Taking the milk out of the fridge he sniffled, and as soon as he does he narrowed his eyes as he began to feel staring eyes burning his back. He turned around to see Charles and Erik focused on him like a hawk.</p><p><em>“Dude,”</em> Peter complained, “Can I eat my fucking lucky charms in peace?”</p><p>“Language,” Charles warned. Peter restrained himself from rolling his eyes - Chuck had really taken a liking to being a step dad recently.</p><p>Biting back a whine he feels earlier’s tickle come back; he couldn’t ever sneeze just once, and he really didn’t need the attention right now. Peter wriggled his nose, trying to hold back the impending explosion but to no avail he sneezed three times in rapid succession into his elbow, losing control of his speed and accidentally whacking his face on his arm. </p><p>Erik snorted at the spectacle, “Gesundheit.”</p><p>Charles was clearly trying not to laugh at him too but is doing a much better job than Erik, and the group of Peter‘a friends who were snickering, “Are you coming down with a little something?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I don’t get sick,” Peter insisted as he sits down on a stool by the island with them. He’d only taken one mouthful of cereal when he could see Erik reaching out for his forehead from his peripheral vision. He dodged out of the way, “Oh my <em>goooood!</em>”</p><p>Erik hissed, “You are an actual child! If you had nothing to hide you would let me feel your damn temperature.”</p><p>“I’m not a baby, Magnets,” Peter retaliated, blushing slightly as he feels the gaze of his snickering friends. Erik only tried again, but Peter swiftly got up, cereal bowl in tow as he walks away towards his friends at the other table.</p><p>Erik narrowed his eyes, “You leave me no choice.” </p><p>He raised a hand, pulling Peter back towards him through the metal tips of the drawstrings of his hoodie, causing Peter to yelp in surprise as he was dragged towards his father. Erik used his other hand to feel Peter’s forehead.</p><p>“He’s quite warm, Charles,” Erik fussed. Charles reached over to have a feel himself, and tutted, “I think that’s a fever.”</p><p>Raven walked in at that moment, seeing the commotion, “Is Roadrunner sick?” She approaches and tries to check Peter herself but Peter whacked her away lightly.</p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, everyone get off of me,” Peter complained.</p><p>“Show respect to your Aunt Raven!” Raven gasped, moving on to get some breakfast.</p><p>Peter broke free of Erik’s grip and continued to walk towards his friends, but before he even made it to them he was struck by a violent coughing fit. He speedily covered his mouth with his arm, doubling over, gasping and struggling for breath. Scott and Erik both stood up at the same time to help him, but seeing Erik making swift strides to get to his son Scott backed down. Erik supported Peter, patting his back and holding him steady as he coughed.</p><p>“I swallowed the wrong way,” Peter choked, earning a dramatic eye roll from his father.</p><p>“Charles, he’s too sick, he’s staying home with me. I’m sure you can coerce Alex to take his place if you need the extra person,” Erik instructed.</p><p>Charles looked like he was about to nod and agree when Peter butted in.</p><p>“I’m fine! Oh my god, <em>I’m fine,”</em> Peter insists, looking at Charles with the biggest, softest, sparkling puppy eyes, “Chuck, please. The kids have been looking forward to it and I want to be with them.”</p><p>Erik glared, “Charles. No.”</p><p>Charles looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Peter’s puppy eyes were cuter than Erik’s glare was menacing though.</p><p>“The moment you feel any worse, Peter, I’ll send your father to collect you. If I hear <em>one</em> cough or sneeze I don’t like the sound of, you’re out, and I’ll know, I can feel you,” Charles warned.</p><p>Erik didn’t look pleased at all, but wasn’t as aggressive if Charles hadn’t reached a compromise.</p><p>Peter groaned, “It’s probably just a little cold. I’ll be over it by tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re also taking the bus with them. You do not use your powers unless it is necessary,” Erik commanded.</p><p>Peter huffs and raised his hands in defeat, murmuring under his breath, “Worry wart.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, careful, you might slip on the mud,” Scott warned as the kids frolicked in their wellies around the barn. </p><p>Peter gave a lackluster grunt of agreement, standing stiffly a foot away from Scott, pulling his jacket tighter against his body. He shivered slightly as hot and cold waves pulsates throughout his body. </p><p>“Dude, you look like death,” Scott states, looking Peter up and down.</p><p>“I’m not sick,” Peter bit back, voice sounding awfully congested.</p><p>Scott pinched his nose to sound more nasal. “<em>I’m not sick,</em>” He mocked. </p><p>Peter felt too shitty to even formulate a comeback, just giving a wry sniffle. He felt awfully light headed and feverish, head aching with a terrible tremor deep within his sinuses and was genuinely considering admitting to defeat.</p><p>It was then that Peter heard a scream, and turned to see two kids who had escaped Jubilee and Kurt’s watch, running away from a bull charging towards them. He immediately took off, zooming away as he caught up to them. He took a kid each to tuck under each arm, and ran away from the raging bull, settling the kids down as he shut the gate to ensure the bull didn’t escape the pen.</p><p>Jubilee ran up to them. “Calvin! Douglas! There you are! I told you not to bother the bull, you’re lucky Peter saw you when he did!” She scolded, taking their hands as they looked shy and guilty. “Say thank you to Peter.”</p><p>As the two boys turned to thank him, they gasped. </p><p>“Peter? Are you okay?” Douglas asked.</p><p>Peter was out of breath, something that he only was when he over exerted his powers or ran long distances - definitely not something that happened over short distances and an average speed for him.</p><p>He grabbed at the fencing as his world spun rapidly. Great, whatever this was was giving him a free roller coaster ride he didn’t even ask for. His hands trembled from how faint he felt, vision blackening in and out. Somebody came over to hold him steady, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he swayed dizzily.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kurt asked gently from his side, pulling Peter’s arm around his shoulder so Peter could lean his weight on him, and wrapping an arm around his waist to cement the support. Kurt gently leaned his cheek against Peter’s cheek, “You’re so hot.”</p><p>Peter smirked woozily, <em>“Ay.”</em></p><p>Kurt blushed and nudged him lightly, “Now is not the time.”</p><p>“Shows over, Pete, come on,” Scott pleaded.</p><p>Charles suddenly rolls over towards them with urgency, “Where’s Peter? I sensed-“ He widens his eyes once he lays his eyes on Peter. “<em>Oh, </em>your father is going to kill me.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Peter rasped, which apparently was too much for his throat to handle for he started coughing violently, pushing off Kurt to avoid coughing all over him. When he finished, gasping for breath he lost balance and found himself toppling over only to be caught by his hood by Kurt.</p><p>“Take him somewhere to sit down, I’m going to call his father,” Charles instructed.</p><p>***<br/>Having a father all of a sudden was still new to Peter. They were learning about each other still every day, and today Peter learned Erik was absolutely a helicopter dad.</p><p>He had Kurt’s coat draped over his shoulders, sitting on a stool when he heard the stomping footsteps of his father. Erik made his dramatic entrance, marching with a stony stoicism, clearing swarms of children like he was parting the Red Sea.</p><p>“Where is my son?” Erik bellowed.</p><p>Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, “There is no need to be so dramatic, Erik. He’s sitting inside the barn with Kurt-“</p><p>Erik walked right past him towards the barn.</p><p>“Someone isn’t getting laid tonight,” Ororo muttered under her breath, to Jean’s snort.</p><p>“Pardon?” Charles asked turning to face them.</p><p><em>“Nothing!”</em> Ororo insisted. </p><p>Erik barged into the barn and took one look at Peter before feeling his temperature, worry lining his features, “Pietro, you’re burning up really bad. I should have never let you leave the house.”</p><p>“My god, you blithering idiot,” He cursed as he hauls Peter over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yo, what the <em>fuck?</em>!” Peter croaked, causing Kurt to giggle.</p><p>“Erik, I’ll be home in about two h- <em>Erik what are you doing to poor Peter?!</em>” Charles exclaimed incredulously. </p><p>“Taking him home! Where he <em>should</em> be!” Erik declared, making his way back to the car where he helped Peter into the backseat.</p><p>Once on the road, the two were silent for a minute save for Peter’s little stifled coughs or sniffles. He felt a little bit uneasy - he and Erik had been doing the whole father-son thing for a bit over two months now but the one thing he wasn’t quite used to yet was being looked after. It had been a while since he had been taken care of when sick, and the only two people who had taken care of him were his mother (the last time being three years ago) and his sister (he didn’t want to think about the last time, because it had been the last).</p><p>“Are you mad at Chuck?” He asked innocently.</p><p>“I urge you to make more mature choices, Peter, but Charles is too soft sometimes,” Erik grumbled.</p><p>“You are too you know. You literally carried me into the car,” Peter pointed out.</p><p>“The point is, he should’ve known better than to let you go today,” Erik said coldly.</p><p>Peter bit his lip, fidgeting with his hands, and leg bouncing from anxiety.</p><p>Erik frowned, looking at him over the rear view mirror, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Please don’t fight because of me,” Peter whimpered sensitively. He had shocked himself with this emotional outburst, which out of pride he blamed on his spiking fever.</p><p>Erik almost slams on the breaks from the innocence of his boy but sighs deeply instead, “Pietro, son, don’t fret please. This is not your fault. Charles and I always argue, and trust me we have argued over worse things. We’ll make up soon after he comes home.”</p><p>Peter nodded, sniffling, “Sorry. I don’t know what.. happened there.” He laughed weakly, “I’m acting like I’m a five year old who’s scared his parents are getting divorced.”</p><p>Erik laughed at the joke, and peered over to see Peter’s face scrunch up. He reached for a tissue box sitting on the seat next to him and threw it in Peter’s direction. Peter took a tissue and sneezed violently five times in rapid succession, barely able to breathe in between.</p><p>“Gesundheit!” Erik startled, “You really do everything excessively.”</p><p>Peter sniffled weakly, “Sorry. I can’t help it. I wish I could just sneeze once like a normal person but <em>nooo</em>..”</p><p>He chuckled, “It’s amusing, on the bright side.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. </p><p>They fell into a silence again. One that was too silent for Erik - because it was just too long. His son, despite only having known him for almost five months, was not quiet, and that worried him. As Erik pulled up into the car park of the mansion he made his way to help Peter out of the car to find he was sleeping. </p><p>“Peter, we’re home,” He said, shaking the boy lightly. His opened his eyes slowly, with great effort and looked over him with bleary eyes. Pale, only exemplified by the silver tone of his hair, Peter looked horrible. He nodded weakly and slowly, so, so slowly out of the car, not even complaining or resisting as Erik wrapped his arm around his shoulder to support him.</p><p>“When was the last time you were sick?”</p><p>“I’m not sick,” Peter argued weakly, voice heavy with frustration, laced with thinly veiled emotion.</p><p>“There is no shame in vulnerability,” Erik insisted, but Peter was unmoved and relentless. He sighed gently and gave Peter a fond hair ruffle, “At least not when you’re around me, okay?”</p><p>Peter softened at that at the very least, his eyes becoming less hardened and a lot more at ease and pacified. </p><p>“I was sixteen,” He answered at last, “Mom took care of me. She’s always been the best at it.”</p><p>"I have no trouble believing that."</p><p>Erik opened Peter’s door and helped him get into bed, and as soon as Peter did he pulled the covers over him and curled into a ball, shivering violently. </p><p>Erik frowned in concern, worry flooding his senses, “We have to get your fever down, kid..” </p><p>Peter tried to get up, only for Erik to push him down gently, “Woah, woah Pietro, where are you going?”</p><p>“Mm, Lorna’s coming home soon, gotta make-“ Peter coughed, “her a snack..” He looked up at Erik blearily, eyes distant and swaying. Erik tensed; Peter was barely with him, and he was so afraid maybe he wasn’t at all.</p><p>“No, Pietro, you’re.. you’re in Charles’ school, with.. me, E-Erik,” Erik said frantically, further panic only settling in when Peter didn’t respond to that, “It’s <em>dad</em>, Peter. It’s dad.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter finally acknowledged, looking at him sleepily, “Hi, dad.”</p><p>Erik sighed in relief.</p><p>Peter’s eyes pricked up with the faintest of tears, speaking in a husky whisper, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry dad, I just- I don’t.. <em>I don’t feel too well..</em>”</p><p>Erik’s heart screeched and he instinctively kissed Peter’s temple faintly, “It’s okay, it’s okay <em>mein liebling</em>, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay now.”</p><p>He rushed to Peter’s bathroom and retrieved a t shirt to dampen it with cold water. Erik returned a few seconds later with a damp, cool  excuse for a towel. </p><p>He dabbed the cool cloth against Peter’s scorching skin, only for him to whine in discomfort, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.. you’re just so sick and I.. I want you to be okay..”</p><p>The cold contact against Peter’s skin made him gasp and whimper which was just breaking Erik’s heart. It was the pain of fatherhood he had feared, the pain of his own.</p><p>“I’m sorry, i’m.. I’m no good compared to.. do you want me to call your mother?” Erik worried.</p><p>Peter shook his head firmly, grabbing at Erik’s arm as he positioned to leave, “No. Stay. Please.”</p><p>Erik let Peter pull him in, and he did. He’d stay right by his side. And he didn’t dare leave him. Not even when he was asleep. He stayed right there.</p><p>Charles came in some time later, and Erik didn't even know how long has passed.</p><p>“I got Hank to work on a fever reducer and other medicine that works better with his system, he should be done with that soon, and in turn he will be better in due time,” Charles reassured. He didn’t need Erik to tell him his anxieties to reassure him.</p><p>Erik sighed and rested his head against Charles’ shoulder, “This one alone has got my heart racing. How do you manage so many kids at once?”</p><p>Charles chuckled, “I don’t. I’m always worried. It just comes with the job.” He looked over Peter and felt his temperature, “I suppose really it isn’t a job, and it’s not something to manage. Rather it’s something that simply entails with family.”</p><p>Erik smiled fondly, “I suppose he was your kid before he was mine.”</p><p>Charles laughed lightly, “I beat you yet again, Lehnsherr. Beat you to your own child.”</p><p>Charles sighed, “I’m sorry, that I..”</p><p>Erik shook his head, “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I panicked. I’m still not used to.. all of this.”</p><p>Charles nudged him, “All of this, is your, <em>our</em> messy little family who are just trying to love as best as they can.” </p><p>Looking over at his sweet love, and over to the son of his who shone on his life like the sun was made for him, Erik gave a smile, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the read! I know this fic isn't artistically brilliant but I hope it was an easy pleasant read! Sometimes we need some simplicity, or maybe that's just me lol. Again, I'm open to suggestions for this collection and hear ideas that you might want to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>